Honor Among Demons
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Part 2 of Alexander: Darla and Alexander build their family and form a niche in the Los Angeles demon world...


Honor Among Demons  
Part 2 of "Alexander" A Xander/Darla Series  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
April 10, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Darla, a surprise in the opening scene.  
  
Spoilers:Buffy: Welcome to the Hellmouth/The Harvest. Angel Spoilers: City Of   
  
Story Spoilers: "Drinking for a Friend, With an Enemy"  
  
Warnings:Graphic portrayal of sex, violence and Vampirism. Character turning. Slash   
content.  
  
Summary:Darla and "Alexander" form a niche in Los Angeles at the expense of some   
powerful local Vamps.   
  
Rating:NC-17  
  
Distribution:Ask First. I'll let you, but you NEED to ASK FIRST.   
  
Notes:Xander in this series is referred to as Alexander. Starts about two months after   
part 1 ended. This is the second Prologue, short but threading together the players for the actually   
plot for you. I promise, part three will see actual plot movement…  
  
Dedication:As always, dedicated to Princess.  
  
Honor Among Demons  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Cordelia Chase now officially hated Los Angeles. It was worse than Sunnydale. She comes here   
for a vacation and shopping spree and ends up getting chased by a mugger. She looked behind   
her, the guy was catching her. She made the classic mistake, she tried to lose him in an alley.   
She ran down the alley as fast as her three hundred dollar shoes could carry her. She ran into   
someone, a Blonde woman. The woman smiled at her, "What's the matter Child?"  
  
"You gotta help me! This psycho is chasing me…" She hazarded a glance over her shoulder.   
She finally saw her would be attacker, well everything except his face. He wore black leather   
pants, and a black coat. Kind of like that Angel guy she'd seen hanging out with that freak, Buffy   
Summers. He approached her slowly.  
  
The man spoke, "Cordelia, long time, no see." She recognized that voice.  
  
Cordelia was dumb struck, her attacker was, "Xander?"  
  
The woman spoke, "Alexander, chasing down a meal?"  
  
Xander was finally standing in front of her. "Yes Darla." He addressed Cordelia now, "I didn't   
know you were such a good runner. I'm impressed."  
  
Cordelia turned to the woman and screamed, she had a demonic face, complete with fangs. "She   
smells absolutely delicious, did you know her?"  
  
Xander smiled, "Oh yeah, Cordy and I go way back, but that was a lifetime ago it seems." His   
face changed to become similar to the woman's. "Then again, I suppose it was. Are you terrified   
Cordelia? Are you scared of me?" His voice was threatening and seductive at the same time.  
  
Cordelia couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks, "N-n-no…"  
  
"Liar." Xander smiled, then closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I can smell your fear." He now   
stood toe to toe with Cordelia. Then cupped her breast, Cordelia began to breathe erratically and   
couldn't stop whimpering. "Fear is almost as tasty as arousal, that's what my Sire taught me.   
She's taught me so much. Like how to savor the moment, and how sexual the Hunt can be…"   
Cordelia heard the woman begin to moan behind her. Xander leaned down and licked the side of   
her throat. Cordy shivered at the coldness of his tongue and gasped in a mixture of fear and   
desire and shame. "She's tastes delicious, give her a try…"   
  
Cordelia whimpered when she felt the woman lick her throat. "You're right, she must take care   
of herself."  
  
Xander smiled, "Would you like her Sire? It's your right."  
  
"We could share."   
  
"Sharing is good." Xander cupped her chin, tilting it allowing both sides of her throat to be   
exposed. "Sorry Cordelia, I'd love to finger fuck you and get some arousal going, but I'm   
hungry…" He dipped his head and bit into her throat, while the woman bit into the other side.   
She tried to struggle but quickly lost her strength.   
  
She was about to pass out when Xander pulled away. The woman then whispered in her ear.   
"Cordelia, we can save you. Just say the word, and I'll give you some of my blood, you'll be my   
Childe." Cordelia tried to speak but couldn't, so all she could do was nod. She watched the   
woman hold her arm out to Xander, Xander bit into the woman's wrist, drawing blood. The   
woman held her arm to Cordelia's mouth, and Cordelia drank it before passing out.  
  
***  
  
Cordelia's eyes opened and she sat up. She was aware of two things, one the maddening hunger,   
and two the screams of passion less than fifteen feet away. She looked over to see Xander and   
the woman putting it to each other. Xander lay on the bed, while the blonde straddled his cock.   
She gripped the head board with one hand and fondled her breast with the other. Meanwhile   
Xander had his hands on her hips holding her to his cock as she rode him furiously.  
  
Cordelia watched in lustful fascination, until her hunger began to take precedence. That was   
when the scent reached her nostrils and a rhythmic thumping sound. She turned towards the   
sound and found a young woman bound and gagged in the corner. She could smell a wonderful   
scent coming from the girl. She felt her face change.   
  
She slid off of the couch she had been laying on and walked over to the girl. The girl tried to   
back away from Cordelia, and Cordy could hear the girl's heart pound in her chest. The scent   
became stronger, it was fear. She could smell the girl's fear coming off her in waves. It   
intoxicated her, she kneeled down in front of her prey. "Your fear smells delicious." She ran her   
fingers through the girl's hair. "I wonder which other emotions smell this good?" Cordelia's   
fingers tangled in the girl's hair before she made a fist, twisting her prey's hair. The girl cried out   
around her gag in pain. Cordy's eyes lit up, "Pain! Pain smells even better…" She yanked the   
girl by the hair, she fell over. Cordelia stood up and proceeded to kick the girl in the stomach.   
The girl gagged, and Cordelia kicked her again. Then she yanked her prey up by the hair, and   
exposed her throat.   
  
Cordelia sank her fangs deep into the girl's throat. She drank her life's blood greedily. The rich,   
coppery liquid scorched her cold throat, empowering her. Before she even realized it, the girl had   
stopped struggling and she could no longer pull the blood out. She dropped the sack of meat to   
the ground. She licked her lips in the hopes that there was some of the sweet blood on her lips.   
  
Her hunger satiated, she returned to the couch only realizing the room was still. She looked and   
saw the others watching her. The blonde woman watched with parental pride, which seemed   
right since Cordelia had a need for approval from this women. Xander watched her with rapt   
interest. "What?"  
  
The blonde stood up from Xander, and stalked towards Cordelia seductively. It had the desired   
effect on Cordelia as she watched her approach with lustful appreciation, and a growing wetness   
between her thighs. The blonde kneeled down in front of Cordelia and ran her fingers through   
Cordelia's hair. Cordelia unconsciously leaned into the blonde's touch. "Do you remember what   
happened?"   
  
Cordelia's eyes fluttered close at her gentle touch. "Yes."  
  
"Do you remember my name?" The blonde's fingers left Cordelia's hair and came to a rest on   
her cheek, which she stroked gently.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's Darla. Do you know what I am?"  
  
"I know I should be submissive to you."  
  
"That's good Childe, my precious, beautiful Childe. I am your Sire. You are a quick learner, like   
Alexander. Alexander is my companion, and also my Childe. You'll find that I treat my   
Children very well." She pulled Cordelia's mouth to her, kissing her hungrily. Cordelia opened   
her mouth to Darla's demanding tongue, feeling it plunder her mouth. Cordelia arched into   
Darla's hands as her Sire massaged her breasts. She felt Darla begin to pluck at the buttons on   
her blouse, and slide it off of her.   
  
Darla began to kiss her way down Cordelia's throat. Cordelia tilted her head to give Darla better   
access to her flesh. Darla came to the rising flesh of Cordelia's breasts and stopped, taking in the   
brunette's flesh. The swell of her breasts underneath her black lace silk Bra. Her flat stomach,   
"Take off your skirt."   
  
Cordelia quickly stood, she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor   
revealing the panties that matched her bra. She stood before Darla, Darla took in her well toned,   
smooth legs. Darla let her hand trail up the inside of Cordelia's leg slowly, lightly. Decreasing   
speed the closer she got to Cordelia's core. Increasing her exquisite torture of her Childe. Cordy   
began to pull unneeded air into her lungs raggedly.   
  
Darla's mouth curled into an evil smile as Cordelia's legs started to buckle. She leaned up and   
licked Cordelia's core through her now soaked panties. Cordelia let out a strangled groan. Darla   
enjoyed the taste of Cordelia. But now she decided to enjoy her companion as well. "Alexander.   
Come over here." Though her voice was deep with her lust, it was still commanding. Alexander   
stood before her. "Take off Cordelia's underwear."  
  
Alexander did as she ordered without hesitation. Two months with Darla had quickly taught him   
that Darla did not repeat herself without repercussions, even during sex. If she had to tell you   
twice you were going to get the shit kicked out of you. He unclasped Cordelia's bra quickly   
before kneeling in front of Cordelia. He slid his fingers under the sides of the garment and pulled   
them down slowly.   
  
Darla's eyes lit up at the sight of Cordelia's cleanly shaven pussy. Cordelia's body was a work of   
art. She looked at her companion, his eyes roamed Cordelia's body with lust plain in his   
expressive eyes. Darla turned Alexander towards her and kissed him. She enjoyed her   
Companion's mouth, the only thing she enjoyed more was his cock buried inside her.   
  
She had made him into a skilled partner, he knew what Darla liked, knew what she loved, and   
knew what she needed. As well he should, she had to teach him almost from scratch his youth   
and inexperience had turned out to be more of a benefit than a hindrance. He learned quickly,   
and was grateful for even fleeting attention to his pleasure. Not that she ignored him, but he was   
amazingly easy to please.   
  
She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Do you want her?"  
  
Alexander shook his head, somewhat hesitantly, Darla smiled at his hesitancy. "I know my role   
well, that I am not allowed to fuck any Vampire but you."  
  
Darla smiled and reached down stroking her Childe's cock feeling him become hard under her   
touch. "True, but I'm willing to make an exception…" She locked eyes with Alexander then   
stood up slowly, Alexander followed her up. Darla took Cordelia's hand and the trio went to the   
bed…  
  
***  
  
Two weeks had passed since Darla sired Cordelia, and she continued to be amazed at how easily   
her newest Childe had embraced her nature. She could already see that between Alexander and   
Cordelia, she had a powerful brood. While Alexander preferred to seduce his prey building their   
lust before he fed. Cordelia had gained a taste for causing her prey pain.  
  
Two hours earlier Cordelia had picked up a man and a woman at a night club, and brought them   
back to their lair. Under the pretext of some sexual games she chained up the woman to the wall   
and gagged her before walking over to her closet. The man stripped off his shirt, expecting   
Cordelia to produce a riding crop, instead she turned around with an aluminum baseball bat. She   
struck the man in the knee, shattering his knee cap. As the man crashed to the floor in pain, she   
swung again breaking some of his ribs. The man put his hands to the floor and Cordelia broke all   
the fingers on his left hand with her next swing.   
  
Then she shattered the man's other knee before placing a phone ten feet in front of him. "Get to   
the phone before I get back with a new toy, and I'll let you both live." The man began to drag   
himself to the phone while Cordelia went back to her closet. She came back with a bull whip. "I   
keep it in a box of salt."   
  
She swung the whip and it struck his back, the man cried out in pain. She let the whip fly again   
leaving a second bloody welt across his back. He fell on to his back. Cordelia became bored and   
dropped the whip. She walked up to the man, then put her boot near his face. "See these?   
They're a gift from my Sire, three hundred dollar, hand crafted, leather boots." She circled the   
man, coming to a stop near his waist. "But they can also be used…" Lifting her foot she brought   
the boot down hard on the man's testicles, "…as nut crackers." The man screamed in agony.   
  
Cordelia hauled the man to his feet, then drank him dry. She dropped his corpse to the ground.   
She turned to the woman still chained to the wall, and gave her a bloody, fanged smile. She   
walked to her closet, and produced a different whip. "This is my favorite toy. I put the fish   
hooks in, to make sure it tears into the flesh. Like my bull whip, I keep it in a box of salt. So, it's   
going to hurt like even hell shouldn't." She grabbed the woman's dress and tore it from her.   
"Clothing would soften the blow, I can't have that." Tears slid down the woman's face.   
  
Cordelia cocked the whip back when the door opened revealing Darla and Alexander. Cordelia   
turned to them with a smile as though they had walked in on her cooking dinner and not torturing   
a woman. Alexander walked over to the woman and looked her over. "Two tonight Cordelia?   
Better be careful, you'll ruin your figure." He turned to her with a smirk.  
  
Cordelia smiled at him and Darla, "I guess I'll just have to go extra hard with you two tonight."   
She turned her attention back to the woman.   
  
She removed the gag, "Please… Please…"  
  
Cordelia gave an inappropriately sweet smile to her prey, "Please what?"  
  
"Please don't kill me…" The woman began to blubber.  
  
Cordelia stepped back, cocking the whip as she did. "Sorry dear." She swung the whip and   
watched it leave several trails of wounds along the woman's stomach. The woman cried out in   
pain. Blood oozed from the wounds. She let loose with another lash, glee took her with each   
new mark it caused, and each bit of flesh that tore from her prey's body.   
  
After five lashes Cordelia dropped the whip and picked up her bat again. She rammed the bat   
into the girl's stomach driving the air from her lungs. The girl slumped as much as the chains   
would allow beginning to lose consciousness. Cordelia yanked her head back by the hair, and   
buried her fangs in the girl's throat drinking her dry. Cordelia stepped back and picked up the bat   
and whips putting them back in her closet. Or as Alexander affectionately dubbed it, Cordy's   
"Toy Chest."   
  
She happened to glance down at herself. "Oh Fuck, that little bitch got blood on my new leather   
mini skirt."  
  
Alexander smiled at Cordelia and inspected her skirt, "Oh you'll be fine," he wiped his finger   
along the blood sopping it up and bringing to his mouth. Alexander walked to the bathroom,   
removing his coat and hanging it on the rack and unbuttoning his shirt as he crossed the room.   
"So Cordelia, you left like a solid hour before we did with these two blood bags. What   
happened?"  
  
"I ran into some old friends from Sunnydale. You remember Devon and his band?"   
  
"Yeah." He opened the bathroom door and stopped. On the floor, bound, gagged, and   
unconscious with quite the black eye, lay the lead guitarist of Devon's band. Something…   
Osborne. "Were you going to eat him too?"  
  
"No."  
  
Cordelia and Darla joined him in the bathroom doorway. Alexander turned to Cordelia, "What   
did you do with the rest of his band?"  
  
"Killed them. Stabbed Devon through the heart with his mic stand. Broke the drummer's neck,   
but this one, gave off a different vibe. I'd like to turn him."  
  
Darla and Alexander exchanged surprised looks, Darla kneeled in front of him. Looking him   
over, "Alright." Darla rose to her full height, reached out her hand to Alexander and led her   
Companion to the bed room.  
  
Once they were gone, Cordelia turned to Daniel and kneeled down next to him. She removed   
Daniel's gag, "Daniel…" She shook him gently. Daniel stirred.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Cordelia. Remembering what she did to him and his friends,   
his eyes lit with fear. Cordelia caressed his cheek, then whispered. "Close your eyes." Daniel   
did as he was instructed. Cordelia shifted into her gameface and sank her fangs into his throat.   
His blood tasted delicious as it ran down her throat. She pulled the blood from him slowly, and   
let the experience take her. She felt the blood start to run out. She bit into her wrist, and held it   
to his mouth. "Drink." Daniel took the wrist to his mouth gulping it down by the mouthful.   
After while, he weakened and fell backwards. Cordelia hoisted him into her arms and carried him   
to her bedroom.  
  
***   
  
Alexander watched as Daniel fed. His new "brother" had rarely uttered a word since he awoke.   
He merely hunted, fed, played a guitar and fucked Cordelia. He hunted like an animal, watching   
his prey, studying them for a time, then he would approach them, separate them from any crowd,   
trap them and feed. He did nothing to force emotions of any sort to rise as most vampires did.   
He merely cornered, trapped and fed.  
  
It was amazing to watch the small man who had colored his hair black and yellow. They returned   
to the lair in silence of course. Daniel turned to him with a smirk, "Something special is   
coming."  
  
Alexander raised an eyebrow at Daniel as he walked off. "Cryptic… Always so cryptic."   
  
***   
  
Darla sat with Russell Winters, as best she could tell, this arrogant sack of shit was the top of the   
heap in Los Angeles. Well, he would soon find out how the game is really supposed to be played.   
Russell seemed more concerned with running his business and preying on young girls for sexual   
favors than actually being a vampire. Russell was droning on about his business empire when   
Alexander and Daniel entered.  
  
She turned to her companion with a feral grin, "Alexander, this is Russell Winters, he's the head   
of Los Angeles' Vampire population."  
  
"Is that so?" Alexander smiled as he crossed the room to Russell. Winters failed to notice the   
way Alexander moved his wrist slightly. Darla did, and smiled as Xander held out his right hand   
to Russell. Winters smiled as he stood and shook Alexander's hand. Alexander gripped his hand   
tightly, "I have to just say, it's not so." Russell's eyes opened wide as the stake entered his chest   
piercing his heart. "You WERE the head." Russell exploded into dust. Alexander turned to   
Darla, "Now you are, my love." He took Darla's hand and kissed it gallantly.  
  
Darla smiled, "Thank you love. Now, why don't we retire to my bed Alexander and celebrate?"   
As Darla and Alexander walked off to their bed she spoke to Daniel. "Please Daniel, clean up   
this mess. Then I trust you and Cordelia to handle Mr. Winters' estate and bring it under our   
control." Daniel nodded and took to grabbing a broom.  
  
--Continued in Episode 3--  



End file.
